Red Love Chum
Red Love Chum, as opposed to the similar Free Love Chum, can only be purchased or traded. To help distinguish some of the differences, all references below of Love Chum refers to both FLC/RLC properties, RLC or Red Love Chum refers to RLC only. Love Chum provides numerous benefits over normal chums; * With Love Chum, you will catch a fish ~95% of the time when using it. Plus it's only used when you catch a fish, unlike the other chums which may float away or get stolen. * Another major benefit of Love Chum is that it increases the speed of your pole leveling (see Pole Leveling) and levels your pole even if you did not catch a fish. Additionally it gives a +2 bonus to your pole's level, so you can catch fish at higher pole level requirements. * If used in Sans Culpra prior to having the Scuba Fishing License each cast counts as 4 for meeting the requirements for the License. * If used in Icelantica, Sig's Lab or Parribea, Love Chum will give +200 goodness/evilness points after every cast. * Users have a greater chance at finding FLC in treasure chests when using Love Chum and there is a 30% chance of a treasure chest having FLC, for 3 weeks after purchasing RLC. * Love Chum increases your chances to catch the top 4 fish of the location you are in by 25%. This is the exact same bonus you also get from a maxed level pole, so if you have both in effect you will have the effect twice. (50% better chance for the top 4 fish). (Note in practice it may not make much difference, if the chance is one in a hundred (1%) a 50% boost to it would make it a 1.5% chance instead. So, without a thorough statistical analysis it's hard to see the effect in action). * Love Chum provides a greater chance of catching quest fish. * NEW: Using Love Chum will double your chances of continuing a streak. When you catch a fish, and are using FLC/RLC, your chances of catching that fish will double. This can have adverse effects for players who catch a common fish, and do not want to catch it again... however the boost occurs after having a streak of 3 or more consecutive catches. (New as of May 15 2017) (Note in practice it may not make much difference, if it is 1% chance times 2x would be 2% chance, or 5% chance times 2x would be 10%.). * RLC users will typically receive extra deckhand checks! (Generally at least one every ~2 hours.) * And purchasers of RLC will be entitled to faster Tournament casts. Instead of waiting 20 6 seconds between tournament casts, you will only have to wait 8 2 seconds. (No minimum purchase, doesn't expire) * Travel between islands is 5 times faster with any donations over $10 for RLC. Donations less than $10 will speed up your traveling by 2 times. Speed boosts last one calendar month. * Not related to gameplay, but the final benefit is that you will not see advertisements on Fish Wrangler for 30 days after a donation for RLC. Red Love Chum can also be traded to other wranglers for gold, or given to them for free on either the public or private markets. Note that the reduced travel times, faster tournament casts and the filtering of advertisements are only available through RLC donations. In February of 2010, the image of Red Love Chum was changed to its current image. The old image can be seen herecorrec Category:Chum